


wisteria

by arsoftie



Series: Kpop / Greek Gods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoftie/pseuds/arsoftie
Summary: cha hakyeon - son of hecatejung taekwoon - son of thanathos





	1. chapter I. at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> cha hakyeon - son of hecate  
> jung taekwoon - son of thanathos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cha Hakyeon — Son of Hecate  
> Jung Taekwoon — Son of Thanathos

Taekwoon walked inside the small space, his footsteps silenced by the blaring rain drops outside. He flicked on a switch and a single light bulb illuminated the room creating a circle of brightness in the center.

Dust littered the floor as Taekwoon's shoes tapped quietly upon the wooden floor. Books were neatly piled on top of an oak bookshelf with different scribbles in foreign languages. Cobwebs were hung high, near the ceiling where the roof got higher. Right under them were placed two beds with clean silk sheets. Atop a long table paired with four chairs were settled basic kitchen utensils.

Taekwoon eyed the various pots and pans strolling towards them. He picked up a medium sized pot and filled it with water, turning around.

Hakyeon stared at the window from across the room his luggage still in hand, “I wonder how long it will be this time.”

Taekwoon didn't answer but gestured towards the fireplace next to him and heard a soft sigh. The other boy murmured something and snapped his fingers creating what started as a tiny flame then loomed dangerously inside its stone prison. Taekwoon laid down the pot and waited for it to boil.

“I think we're going to have a visitor soon,” Hakyeon spoke again more to himself as he knew the other payed him little to no attention, “Someone important.”

“Taekwoon-ah, can't we stay for a little longer? Look at how nice this house is and– and we can afford it. Please, just... for a few weeks.”

“Absolutely not.”

Despite Taekwoon having his back facing Hakyeon, he knew _that_ pained expression was darkening his features in seconds. He could see the desperation in his eyes accompanied with the voice of someone exhausted.

That is what Hakyeon was - not simply tired, but exhausted. Exhausted of running around chasing monsters or being chased by ones, exhausted of having to constantly master new spells to help both of them survive both in the mortal and the immortal world but most exhausted of Taekwoon.

“I want to stay.” Hakyeon's gaze carefully traveled to the other's back and they felt miles apart while merely inches separated them.

As it always happened, and what Hakyeon was mostly used to, Taekwoon did not reply. He almost never did unless the situation asked for it. Most of the time to Hakyeon it felt like he was talking to himself but he treasured that quality of his friend’s.

Hakyeon’s lips turned upwards as he stepped closer to the son of Thanatos subconsciously swinging an arm around his shoulders. There was a pause in which he just examined Taekwoon's hands as the other prepared yet another meal for them. The halter in his actions made Hakyeon wonder how long will it take until the other stopped reacting to his touches as if they were venomous.

Chocolate irises were glimmering while the rest of Taekwoon's face was left emotionless. It was always his eyes that Hakyeon got answers from. There was a certain spark for every feeling the son of Thanathos refused to express.

Hakyeon sighed, “Relax–”

“Cut the ham for me.”

There was no space for argument, as Taekwoon's speech never left any so Hakyeon did as he was ordered. Walking sluggishly towards the said product he lifted the knife and started chopping the meat in small blocks.

“Spaghetti?” Hakyeon questioned the obvious continuing his duty.

Taekwoon only nodded stirring some red liquid, perhaps the sauce, with a wooden spoon. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and gave it a taste, letting out a sound of satisfaction.

“Let me try.” Hakyeon stretched out his hand to steal some but Taekwoon raised it above his head and out of his reach, “Using these four centimeters to your advantage isn't cool.”

Taekwoon chuckled and Hakyeon couldn't help but appreciate the rare gesture. It didn't last long but it was enough to please Hakyeon so he made a mental note to try not to bother Taekwoon at least for the night.

They both settled for the soothing silence, Hakyeon following various instructions to make himself useful despite his lack of cooking skills and Taekwoon explaining the order in which everything should be done. The fire was cackling as the son of Hecate gazed out of the window and at the sunset barely noting Taekwoon's swift movements next to him. The hues were changing rapidly, darkness starting to consume the surroundings.

“You're quiet.” The son of Thanathos stated not making eye contact.

“Don't you ever wish you were mortal?” Hakyeon tilted his head still enchanted by what was outside.

“No,” Taekwoon made a pause in order to check the pot and turned back to his friend, “I wish I was never born.”

The son of Hecate snapped his head in the other’s direction, striking him with a glare, “Don't say that.”

“It's the truth.” Taekwoon scoffed shrugging and following Hakyeon's previous train of sight to the coral-red colorings in the sky.

“Still, don't say it. _They_ might get angry if you treat their gift with disrespect.”

“At least then they'll actually care enough to come and visit us for once.”  The son of Thanathos leaned against the counter crossing his arms.

Hakyeon gave him another stern look but didn't comment further because he knew Taekwoon was right - _the gods_ never took responsibility. No matter how many times both of them had to bathe in their own blood there wasn't a single word from their parents. Even though Hakyeon felt disappointed he knew it was even worse for Taekwoon whose father had to guard the doors of death which meant almost never leave the Underworld. However his mother was a bit different and Hakyeon could sometimes feel her _involvement_ \- a special herb here, an important mushroom there - and he knew she made an effort.

“Maybe I should actually die so my father comes and collects my soul.” Taekwoon said more to himself but Hakyeon was quick to cut him off.

“No offence, but scheduling an appointment with death himself doesn't sound very appealing to me.”

_Right_ . _If I die I'm taking you with me._ Taekwoon thought sadly giving a nostalgic smile to the other who raised an eyebrow.

“What's with that look?” Hakyeon asked in suspicion.

“What look?”

“That thing you're doing– with your face.” The son of Hecate gestured towards his front, “It's as if you pity me.”

Taekwoon almost laughed at that, “I do actually.”

“It was my choice. Everything.” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at the floor a certain memory filling his mind.

_I'll do it for you,_ He'd said, _There is nobody else I have, so I'll do it. As long as we can live together forever._

 

There was a storm much bigger than any other a five year old Hakyeon had seen. His drenched black hair blocked his vision halfway as he looked back to the boy asleep under his jacket. The bus stop was old and unstable but it was enough to keep the swirling rain away from the little Taekwoon. Hakyeon outstretched his hand the raindrops feeling cold and unwelcoming against his skin. At that time a certain tall man with pale skin and jet black hair had shown up towering over the little boy. His appearance wasn't intimidating but it brought shivers down Hakyeon's spine. The stranger had taken the little boy's hand in his own an overwhelming warmth spreading through his veins. Then came the voices of people who were lost. They were screaming and crying for help desperately in the son of Hecate's head and he hastily pulled away as if something had burned him. The man had smiled turning his palm upwards to reveal a bracelet with a tiny knife on it. One moment Hakyeon was staring at it from the other’s hand and the other it was on his own wrist the onyx stone dangling in the middle.

_Protect my son. Please._

 

Hakyeon remembered him saying these words so vividly it didn't feel like sixteen years had passed.

“It's ready.” Taekwoon made a thumbs up licking his finger which was probably dipped into the food mixture.

“Finally.” Hakyeon clapped his hands together fussing around the table and trying his best to serve everything so it was convenient for both of them.

“I would give up anything if we could live like this all the time. It's so peaceful.” The son of Hecate picked up his chopsticks eyeing the food dearly.

“It's too quiet.”

“And calming.”

“And boring.”

“You're boring.”

At that Taekwoon slowly raised his head up pupils flaming as he stared at Hakyeon. Amusement took over the other as he smirked in return of the glare.

“I don't like distractions from the mortal world.” Taekwoon scoffed digging into his food and breaking the intense eye contact.

“But don't you want to just live with no monsters and no responsibilities towards Olympus? We've been through so many countries and we never stop for more than a few days. It's tiring,” Hakyeon whined chasing a piece of meat around his plate, “Besides, we have forever to live so what's the use of always running around?”

“ _You_ don't have forever to live.” Taekwoon corrected and Hakyeon grunted.

“Precisely, so I want to live my short span of time a little slowly.”

“We can't stay at one place. There's so many things that want to kill us.”

“But– but you won't die anyway!” The son of Hecate let out, almost regret audible in his tight voice.

“I will when the time comes you–”

“I'll _never_ kill you.”

Silence stretched and Taekwoon looked up at his furious friend, “You're the _only_ one who can.”

“I'm not going to do it. No matter how many times we talk about this I won't kill you. Ever. Sorry if you don't get to meet your father.”

That was the end of the discussion for them as they continued eating their dinner unable to talk anymore.

Hakyeon wondered how Taekwoon's life will go on without him in it. He wondered how much lonelier he'd feel. The piercing words of the one of their many prophecies were still heavy in their minds.

 

_The two of you shall travel many lands,_

_Death will fall only by Magic’s hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this is finally up! I'm so happy because I've been planning this for a while but I didn't really have the time to sit down and write it :') but I made it so yay!!
> 
> If you want to talk to me my Twitter is @arsoftie


	2. Chapter II. At Midnight

_Everything is dark. Nothing but splashes of water are heard as Hakyeon dashes forward. He looks back to check if he's following him. He's not but there's so much rain._

_Rain, rain, rain…_

 

Hakyeon opened his eyes, heart racing as he gasped for air. He could feel cold sweat on his forehead, quickly placing a hand over his mouth and muting any unwanted sounds that might've escaped. With a brief glance over the other bed he could see Taekwoon asleep peacefully, blanket tangled between his legs and shirt slightly lifted at the edge.

The son of Hecate sighed and got up the wood creaking under his pressure and he immediately prayed the other won't wake up. Fortunately, Taekwoon didn't even budge, completely lost in his own exhaustion.

Picking up his trusty invisibility cloak and slipping on a pair of long boots, Hakyeon slowly opened the door. While exiting he could feel the warmth in his body dissolve as the warding wasn't keeping him safe anymore. The runes barely lit up under his touch as he double checked if they were strong enough to hold onto the house while he was gone.

The boy didn't know where exactly he was going. He just needed to get out and think since his nightmares weren't leaving him alone anytime soon.

Hakyeon walked further into the forest which was consumed in endless darkness at that time of night. He could still make out the faint silhouettes of familiar plants and stones littering the dirt.

There was a pause in his actions as a creature showed up right in front of him. Its face was close to a human’s but the massive wings that connected at its back were a clear hint it wasn't anything from the mortal world.

 _A harpie?_ Hakyeon raised an eyebrow as the monster circled around him as if it was irritated. _What are you doing so deep inside the woods?_

The son of Hecate couldn't voice out his thoughts because even if his cloak hid him from both mortals and immortals, there were some limits to its power. Hadn't it been for this piece of clothing Hakyeon would've long engaged in a most likely successful fight against the seemingly weak and lost harpie. He couldn't help but wonder what got it to wander all the way here alone. Harpies moved in flocks and attacked together, usually grabbing your most precious possessions first and then focusing more on an actual fight. He noticed its terrified expression and narrowed his eyes - maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take a walk at this time after all.

Just as he was about to turn around and make his way back a light beam shone through the trees and he almost cursed himself for already running towards it. His stamina seemed to be in its best condition today and he reached the source much faster than he'd thought.

There sat a boy on a wide trunk which probably used to be part of a hundred year-old oak. There wasn't much time for Hakyeon to sympathize with the cut wood as the mysterious person moved a bit. By instinct the son of Hecate hid himself behind some branches following the glow of this boy's aura with interest. There wasn't anything violent he could pick up, just _passion_.

“I can see you, you know.”

Hakyeon shuddered despite the lack of wind. He liked to think that maybe he wasn't talking to him, that he waz referring to another person Hakyeon couldn't see.

All of these speculations shattered as the stranger was already walking towards him with what could only be described as inhuman grace. There was something special in the other's movements that the son of Hecate hadn't seen in his life before.

“It's nice to meet you,” A hand was outstretched dangerously close to Hakyeon's own as he noticed the boy was staring him down, “Cha Hakyeon.”

Even with years of battlefield experience Hakyeon couldn't control the sudden wave of trust he felt coarse through his veins. There was a certain _charm_ in the way the other kept his hair pulled up, its silvery texture shining in the moonlight. His attire consisted of very unusual clothes, almost like ones a medieval prince would wear. His cloak was perfectly fitting on his broad shoulders, leather shoes making tapping noises while he moved. The whole outfit was surprisingly well color coordinated - bright white with hints of golden linings at the edges. The son of Hecate met the other’s dark irises unable to see any foul intentions and for once in a very long time he was happy to make an acquaintance.

With a swift movement he rolled his sleeve back accepting the handshake. The stranger didn't seem as taken aback as Hakyeon had expected him to be considering he just appeared in front of him out of thin air.

“Lee Jaehwan,” He introduced himself before Hakyeon could ask him to do so, “Sorry if I woke you up.”

_Ah, you're just like us then._

“You didn't,” Hakyeon chuckled, “May I ask what you were doing out here at this hour? There's a lot of monsters in these woods.”

“Is that so? Did you know that this trunk is the center of the forest? It's the only place that's safe. Anywhere else you're in danger but atop this - no such thing,” This Jaehwan explained, his face lighting up with excitement and the son of Hecate couldn't help but awe at him, “Anyways, I have no idea how I got here.”

Hakyeon's smile froze on his face confusion taking over, “How so?”

“One minute I was on Olympus, the other I'm… in the middle of nowhere?” The other shrugged, sighing a bit and looking up at the sky as if mentally communicating with someone.

“Wait, you...live on Olympus?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan averted his attention back to Hakyeon and closed his eyes, “I've been there my whole life.”

 _Unfair_ \- the only word Hakyeon kept repeating in his head. _This is just unfair._ But as much as he wanted to take out his fury on one of the gods’ son, he quickly reverted to keeping his composure. Jaehwan wasn't the one to blame. Besides, there must've been a reason why he got the golden treatment but him and Taekwoon didn't.

“Who is your godly parent?” Hakyeon asked so abruptly it surprised even himself.

“Can't you tell?” The other smirked, showing off his face and making various _poses_.

The son of Hecate laughed so soundly it filled the quiet night as Jaehwan grinned at him.

“Am I supposed to guess by _this_?” Hakyeon asked as the other waved his hands around in denial.

“I humbly apologize to my mother, the goddess of love, Aphrodite.”

Hakyeon almost smacked himself for being so oblivious. _Of course,_ it was the immortal beauty that came of off Jaehwan's whole existence that made him fall, so easily persuaded by the other's charming. The son of Hecate noticed the now more visible mist that surrounded both of them as if bestowing a pleasant aura. Hakyeon knew it wasn't his own doing but he half-smiled at the simple magic spell that was mixed in with the natural essence of a child of love.

“I'm sure she's _very_ proud of you.” Hakyeon didn't miss the opportunity to make a smart remark and received a pout in return.

“I only met you now. That's rude.” The son of Aphrodite defended.

“How'd you know my name then?”

“I know about all of the demigods. Chiron tells me everything and sometimes I speak to the gods too. Especially Dionysus - he isn't _as_ busy as he wants everyone to believe.”

A thunder ripped through the sky at his words and Jaehwan winked at Hakyeon, whispering, “He gets offended easily.”

Then, he looked up and shouted, “Sorry, uncle Dionysus.”

_Uncle?_

There were a lot of questions Hakyeon had on his mind but he didn't want to overwhelm the other who had just gotten magically teleported to an unknown forest. So, he just settled on being polite for now hoping to work his way up a deeper conversation about the gods.

“Aren't you confused? Or scared?” He asked Jaehwan who laughed even holding his stomach as if it was the most humorous joke.

“Me? I'm always confused,” The other replied not exactly with what Hakyeon had expected, “But no, it's fine. I have this baby.”

Jaehwan patted what looked like a sheathed sword and the son of Hecate nodded knowingly, “How did you see through my coat? Even gods aren't able to.”

“Oh, I didn't see you. I just felt your emotions. The closer you are, the better I can pinpoint your location. Basically, you were just a colorful outline,” He explained moving towards Hakyeon to observe his features, “But I gotta say, you're really on the handsome side and coming from a son of Aphrodite, that's an amazing compliment.”

The son of Hecate found the other's snicker quite amusing but despite having to hide a smile behind his sleeve he replied, “I’m flattered.”

“You should be.” Jaehwan winked yet again and Hakyeon shook his head baffled.

“Are all children of Aphrodite like _this_?” He asked himself but the other took it personally.

“What is _this_ supposed to mean?”

“You brag a lot.” Hakyeon pointed out.

“And you whine a lot.” Jaehwan fired back.

A sigh escaped the son of Hecate as he crossed his arms, “Now what? Do you plan on sleeping on that trunk?”

“Not if you invite me over.”

Hakyeon almost immediately denied, thinking of Taekwoon's reaction to him bringing a stranger to their purposefully _warded_ house. But then his mind started creating images of Jaehwan freezing to death unable to find shelter. It started to rain and Hakyeon could see him shivering trying his best to cover his whole body with the cloak–

“Stop it.” The son of Hecate raised his hand, leaving a lilac trail of smoke as he waved it around creating a blocking spell for his mentality.

Jaehwan quirked a brow and to Hakyeon's surprise, connected their hands together. The smoke dissolved as if he neutralized it with his own magic, “I got it, so why not lead the way?”

The son of Hecate pulled back glaring at him but turned towards the path that led to the house, not caring enough to look back and check if Jaehwan's following. Which he was, judging by his heels clicking against the numerous branches and rocks.

 

There was a certain feeling settling in Jaehwan's chest as he watched Hakyeon's chest weave up and down as he angrily stomped through the dirt. A smile graced the son of Aphrodite's features and he resisted the urge to tease Hakyeon further just to see that embarrassed expression again. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and his lips lifted up - it was a beautiful gesture, one that felt so warm in his mind. Then came the memory of the other's magic which had him completely dazed for a few seconds. He couldn't help but try to stop it in order to keep at least some parts of Hakyeon under his own enchantment.

 _Go find him,_ His mother's words rang in his head clearly, _Go find your soulmate._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is on a hiatus and i have about four chapters pre-written. i'll focus on editing them and post when i'm done


End file.
